


Italy

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: Hetalia Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, but that's okay, probably shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Italy is the first called upon. He's lived his reborn life as a someone who lives in a small town and makes amazing pasta. Now, he must remember who he was and find the others, as well as defeat the darkness that got him into this mess in the first place.(I own nothing but the idea. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya)





	1. Prologue

It's not every day that some guy shows up in your dream and says you have to fulfill a greater destiny. That's usually supposed to only happen in movies. I remember it clearly. Earlier, I was helping my brother, Lovi, make pasta for mama's birthday.

* * *

"Not some much, Fratello!" 

"But it needs-a more!" 

"...Okay, maybe a little more." I added more sauce to the pasta. Today was mama's birthday, and so we made homemade pasta and pizza to celebrate.

"I-a hope she likes it."

"I'm-a sure she will!" Lovi put the pizza in the oven and continued stirring the pasta. I yawned and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm tired," I said. My brother looked at me and said,

"Well, you're not-a going to sleep. You need to help me with the food."

"Aw, but we still-a have time." I ended up falling asleep anyway. That's when a guy who asked me to call him Grandpa Rome appeared. 

* * *

_I was eating pasta at my favorite restaurant, only it was just me. No one else was there, not even the cooks. Then, a guy with large muscles walked in. He sat in the empty chair in front of me._

_"Hello!" I said to him. He smiled and wrapped me in a big hug suddenly._

_"Italy! It's wonderful to see you again!" he said. Naturally, I hugged back._

_"It's-a wonderful to see you too! Only, who are you?" He let me go and sat back down._

_"I know you don't remember me, but I'm your Grandpa Rome."_

_"Oh, like the country Rome?" He nodded._

_"Indeed. In fact, I am the living embodiment of Rome. You can tell by my physique and beauty." He flexed his muscles before continuing. "Just as you are the living embodiment of Italy, northern to be exact. Your brother, Lovino, is the south."_

_I smiled at him despite not understanding half the things he said._

_"I love these kinds of dreams! I don't know what they-a mean, but I still love them!"_

_"Italy," his tone grew serious, "this is not a pointless dream."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've come to visit you because I need you to remember._ We  _need you to remember. You need to defeat the darkness after you and help find the others."_

_"Find the others? Darkness after me!?"_

_"Yes. You need to help your brother remember, so he can defeat the darkness after him as well. Once you've done this, you can start finding the others." I didn't understand at first. I've never had a dream as complex like this._

_"I'm running out of time. You must unlock the magic within you. This will help you remember." He took my face in his hands. "Good luck, Italy."_

_That's when everything I knew shattered into pieces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long time. I've created a somewhat alternate universe to the point where I had to write it down to share with the world. I just hope it's as good on paper as it is in my brain. As for updates, those who follow me on my wattpad account, and really even this account, know I'm bad at updating. I am going to try to update this around Friday-Sunday. One of those days since my weekdays are pretty full. On my wattpad account, I had a story called, "Hetalia Shorts," where I basically just made shorts from the Hetalia universe. That led to something bigger. This story, along with others, will pave the way to the "Hetalia Shorts" book, and when it does, I'll re-upload it. Until then, the characters may be a little OOC, but hey, it's my story so I can do whatever I want except use it for profit. Hopefully, you enjoy this series as much as I did imagining it up.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up, Lovi was still there.

"Well, that was-a fast," he said. "Have a nice nap, Sleep Beauty?"

I just nodded my head and stood up. I mustn't have been asleep long.

"Oy, Fratello, come switch me, my arms getting tired." I smiled and took the spoon from him. I wouldn't dare tell him my dream. He would just write it off as stupid.

He sat down in the same chair I did and drifted off as well. It couldn't have been 30 minutes or so when he woke up.

"And how was your nap?" I asked. He didn't say anything, and he looked as if he just saw a monster. If his dream was anything like mine, he kept it to himself. He took the pizza out and set it on a platter.

"Come on, let's go," he said unusually quiet and headed into the living room. I quickly followed.

 

The party went as smoothly as possible. I've had my large family over, of course, along with some friends. Like Ludwig, who I stayed with the most. Lovi yelled profanities at Antonio, who we joke is his lover. All in all, it was a normal event. Afterward, my brother and I cleaned up.

"Feli, Lovi, you two can wait until morning to clean," mama said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You two deserve it for the amazing party! Now, up to bed." She kissed both our cheeks and retired to her own room. The two of us just looked at each other and shrugged before heading to bed.

"Night Lovi!" 

"Night Fratello." He turned around and fell asleep quickly. Usually, I did too. Instead, I stared at the ceiling, tracing the carvings that my ancestors made with my eyes. Some were ancient Italian, and some were Roman. I ended up falling asleep a little later.

 

_I woke up in a completely white room. The walls, the pillars, the floor, the ceiling, everything was white. It kinda reminded me of a place I went to once. The man wasn't here either, I was alone. So I started to explore. I saw the walls had carvings on them. People were dancing, singing, drinking, and just being happy. Then I noticed some familiar people. Ludwig, Lovi, Antonio, and even the strange man were there, and I was too._

_"Why are we in here?" I asked myself._

_I continued to round the room, seeing no way out when I stumbled across a slit between two of the pillars. I could barely fit in there at first. Once I squeezed my way through, the small, narrow hall grew wider and darker. I grabbed a nearby torch and continued until I came across some more carvings. They weren't like the one in the other room._ _The people had frowns on their faces, not smiles. Some pictures had dancing skeletons and plague doctors, while others had Roman soldiers and catapults firing large boulders. Some of the peoples' bodies had spots on them, and others held crosses in their hands. As I progressed, I began to hear whispering. This led to children crying, and mothers sobbing. One of the voices let out a shrill scream, and I jolted awake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this up yesterday, but I forgot.


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open and I sprang up breathing heavily. I could still hear the whispers, the cries, the scream. My fingers could still feel the marble walls, and the carvings were as clear as day.

"What is going on?" I thought. "Why would I ever have such a dream?"

I looked over towards the clock. 5:44. Lovi still seemed to be asleep. Seeing no point trying to get 30 more minutes of sleep, I got dressed and headed downstairs. I cleaned up what was left of the party, then headed down to the cafe on the other side of town.

"Feliciano! Wonderful to-a see you!" Mario was the owner. He was a big man, with your stereotypical mustache, and a bubbly personality to go with it. Everything you would expect.

"Ciao Mario," I said and sat down at the counter.

"What's-a wrong, Feli? Had a rough night?" I simply shrugged at him.

"The usual?" he asked as a barista showed up.

"Yes, please." The barista prepared my drink.

"Thank you," I said. I kind of just stared at it for a bit before placing it to my lips. Then the bell rang, and I almost spat out my drink when I saw who stepped through the door. Of course, it would be the man.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mario said to him.

"A caffe latte, please."

"Of course." Mario motioned to the barista and the man sat at the other end of the counter.

"Thank you," he said as she placed it in front of him. The other two left, leaving us alone. That's when he scooted over to my end. I ignored him, however, and kept enjoying my drink.

"It's nice to see you again, Italy!" He said with a smile.

"My name is not Italy, and I do not know you. Have we met?"

"Now what's with you? Something the matter?" I didn't answer him. "Wow, you must really have had a bad night. Usually, you're so happy."

"Have we met before?" I asked again, starting to get irritated with him.

"Now don't play dumb Italy-"

"My name is not Italy," I snapped.

"It is," he sighed, "and you can't avoid this. I suggest you learn to trust me and help you before the rest happens."

" _Trust you?_ " I scoffed at him. "Why would I trust someone I don't-a know and appeared in my dream? How are you even here? And I  _can_ avoid this. Watch me."

"So that dream you had last night doesn't bother you?"

"No! It does not!" I said defiantly until his words settled in my mind. "Wait, how did you-a know I had a dream last night?"

"Simple! I'm the one that brought it!" he said and smiled brightly at me. I just looked at him for a second before placing my head in my hands.

"I'm going crazy," I muttered.

"I know you think you are, as will the others when this happens to them. But for now, I do suggest you let me help you."

"You said "before the rest happens," what did you mean by that?"

"When you discover your magic, obviously." I looked at him like he was stupid again.

"I don't have magic. My family doesn't practice that."

"No, not that kind of magic. Well, almost not that kind. That is why you need me to guide you."

"You're crazy."

"Aren't we all?" I sighed and stood up. 

"Tell Mario I said thank you." I placed the money on the counter and walked out.

"I am not dealing with this today," I thought and headed home.

 

"Where have you been?" I heard Lovi's voice say as I entered our house.

"Out," I said.

"Out? So early in the morning? And without a note? Mama was worried sick!" I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. I didn't like scaring mama.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't tell me, tell her!" I nodded and headed into the backyard. She was picking tomatoes like she always would in the morning.

"Mama?" She turned her head towards me.

"Feli!" she said and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mama, I'm sorry. I should've left a note. I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled at me.

"I forgive you, Feliciano," she said and kissed my cheek. "However, as punishment, you must clean the whole upstairs."

"Yes, mama." I headed upstairs with a mop and broom. I decided to clean my brother and I's room. When I went to make my bed, I saw a note laying on my pillow. I unfolded it and saw it was written in Latin.

_The Aquila awakens the Apennine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof almost missed my deadline.


	4. Chapter 3

The Aquila awakens the Apeninne. I vaguely remember that Aquila meant "Eagle" in Latin and that the Apeninne was a type of wolf. Only, why would such a note be left on my bed? I shook my head and stuffed it in my drawer. Then, I continued with my punishment. I ended up finding Antonio's shoe, an old piece of pizza in the bathroom for some reason, and a picture of Ludwig and I, which I put back under my pillow. Nothing really out of the ordinary. As I was finishing, mama came up to me with a sad smile.

"Mama?" I asked her concerned. "What is it?"

"Feli, there's something you need to know."

"What's going on?" She motioned me to my room.

"Sit," she said as she sat down on my bed. I perched next to her.

"Feli, when you and your brother were born, I was given a secret that would impact you for the rest of your lives. I was supposed to keep it from you until he showed up again."

"Until who showed up again?" I didn't like where this was going.

"When he showed up again, I would need to give you this." She opened her hand to reveal a pill. "He said not to tell you anything about this until he appeared. I've kept this from you for 20 years, Feliciano. I am so sorry."

She had a couple of tears rolling down her face. Meanwhile, I'm over here shook. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Mama, who is the man?" She wiped a couple of tears away before answering.

"Rome." I remembered the man from earlier saying that was his name when I first met him. "Mama, I don't understand. What is happening?"

She didn't answer and handed me the pill. I wasn't sure whether or not to take it. I don't understand anything.

"Mama-"

"Please, take it, Feliciano." I looked at it nervously before sucking it up and taking it. At first, nothing happened. Then, my world grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's almost out. Maybe I could get more chapters done earlier. *smack* We'll see. Also, this is high-key short, but I'm gonna actually try to make the next one longer. With my luck, probably not.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if everything is completely accurate. I truly tried.

_"Grandpa Rome, will I ever become as big and strong as you?"_

_"_ _One day, Italy. One day."_

_"...Grandpa?"_

_"_ _Yes?"_

_"_ _Will...Will you ever leave us?"_

_"I'm afraid so, Italy. Until then, let's make the best of my existence."_

 

_The first thing I heard was screaming. Smoke filled my lungs as I lifted my head up from a pile of rubble. Buildings reminiscent of those in Ancient Rome were falling and burning, and people of every age were running away. Mothers held their babies close, fathers carried their fallen wives, and children helped their grandparents. It was a horrific and saddening site. I tried to get up myself, but I couldn't. I looked and saw blood on my arms, hands, and the ground. I figured it was my own. My legs ached, and my left foot was numb. I thought I was a goner until someone picked me up. I looked up at my savior. He wore golden armor with a red cape flowing majestically behind him. His brown hair similar to Rome's was longer, and his eyes were a beautiful mix of blue and green. He had fresh wounds and blood on his tan skin, and his face was set in a grim expression._

_"I'm sorry, Italy. I couldn't save him." I could feel tears gather in my eyes._

_"Rome is...gone?" My quiet voice said. He nodded solemnly._

_"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry." My eyelids grew heavy, and I was greeted by darkness once again._

 

_The sound of construction hit my ears. I opened my eyes and saw workers building a large cathedral. It looked like the beginning of the Susa Cathedral, which was built sometime in the 1000s. They had part of the bottom worked on, while the rest was nothing but wooden boards._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" I heard a voice yell. I turned and saw a worker waving his hands at me._

_"Go on, get out of here!" I nodded and quickly ran off. As I ran, I ended up tripping, landing face first in the grass._

 

_I lifted my head up, only there were no buildings and clear skies. Instead, the sky was dark and stormy, and death lingered in the air. Corpses with horrible spots and black hands laid in carts, which were being carried away by people who looked similar. I looked a little closer and saw the spots were buboes, symptoms of the Black Plague. I looked around and sure enough, I saw the plague doctors entering and leaving homes. I then felt someone grab my hand._

_"Come on Fratello let's get out of here!" Lovi quickly drug me away from the situation. I could only look back and stare at the weeping families burying their loved ones._

 

_I found myself on my knees weeping._

_"Byzantine! You can't go!" The man Byzantine looked up at me and brought a shaky hand to my face._

_"I'm sorry, Italy, but I must go."_

_"No! Not-a yet! Please, stay a little longer!"_

_"I'll miss you, but I'll be with Father Rome up there. Please Italy, stop your crying."_

_"Byzantine, please!"_

_"I love you, Italy. Goodbye."_

 

_I'm laying on my bed with pain raining in various parts of my body. Peace isn't lasting long in my country. Spain, France, England, The Holy Roman Empire, and the Ottoman Empire fighting for control over me. They're fighting for control over my people. They're fighting for control over my brother. At the end of it all, Spain became in control of over me, but the wars won't stop. I can feel my people wanting to fight for independence, and I know that one day they will. I don't dread the day they do._

 

_I stood there in front of a painting. "The Baptism of Christ" it was called and is Leonardo Da Vinci's first painting. It's very beautiful._

_"It's amazing, huh Fratello?"  
_

_"Yeah, it is."_

 

_I'm mopping the floors when a beautiful lady comes up to me. Her brown hair put back neatly behind her, and her dress flowing and fitting her beautifully around her._

_"Feliciano, when you're done here, go help your brother in the garden." She simply commanded._

_"Yes, Lady Medici."_

 

_I'm standing there at the back of the crowd with sweat rolling off my entire body. Their screams ring in my ears and their pain flows throughout my body. They're being burned alive. My people are being burned alive. All because of their religion. I may be Catholic, but that doesn't mean I enjoy seeing them suffer in such a way. I want it all to end. I want Spain out._

 

_It's the ending of the Renaissance and the beginning of my newborn son Rome's life. Germany looked worn out from the process, but the midwives said he would be fine. I was grateful both him and Rome would be just fine, and I thanked God for giving me such a gift._

 

_Austria now runs my land. He's better than Spain, I guess. Hungary is nice, so I guess that's the only good thing. I no longer know. All I know is that I must wait. I must wait for the time to become independent. I would do it now, but Grandpa Rome came to me and said I mustn't mess with the timeline._

 

_A man named Napolean invaded today. He's French, and he forced Austria out. It turns out he's been invading other countries, such as Spain and Egypt. Yet I still can't fight back. I still have to wait. I'm not sure I can take it much longer._

 

_The Second Italian War of Independence, or so its been named. My people were able to retake our land, and we were soon on the process of unifying the states. Austria still remained in the South, but so far we have made good progress. I can't wait until I'm finally one with myself._

 

_I'm finally complete. All my states have been combined as one. Now, I can fully enjoy my days with Rome, Germany, and two new additions; Verona and Berlin. Life seems to be good as of now._

 

_I entered World War 1. I'm not the biggest fan of war, but I had no choice. I wasn't given one. My boss decided that for me, not myself. We countries aren't allowed to have a say. We just have to stand in the back and go with whatever our boss wants us to do. It's also really painful, both mentally and physically. I would be fighting against Austria and Hungary, and I was sided with France, Russia, and Britain. I was nervous, but I knew in the end, everything would turn out okay. Hopefully._

 

_It's now World War 2. Isn't one World War enough? My boss signed an alliance contract with Germany. I missed him, but he seemed different. He's always been stoic and serious, but this time it was a different serious. I looked him straight in the eyes, and I could see fear, pain, and power swimming in those icy orbs of his. I just want all of this to stop already,_

 

_Eventually, I surrender to the Allies. I've been wanting to do this forever now. Hopefully, everything will begin to end now, and maybe I can get rid of this pain._

 

_I had to declare war on Germany. When I told Rome and Verona, they were not very happy. I don't blame them. I'm being put up against my love, and who is basically my wife at this point, and they're being put up against their mother. I'm very sorry Ludwig. I'm sorry Zac, I'm sorry Romeo, and I'm so sorry Inan. Please, I hope you can forgive me._

 

_I officially became a country. America was the first to recognize me as such. He's really nice. Too bad he had to grow up so fast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English teacher told me not to trust websites that end in .com and .net and I can literally hear her scolding me if I used that for this chapter so I used .org and .edu websites
> 
> Hopefully she's proud of me for once...


	6. Chapter 5

I jerked awake. My skin was clammy and my body tingled. My breathing was ragged. A part of me said, "this is me." The other part wasn't so accepting.

"Feliciano?" I looked up and saw my mother with a grim expression on her face. For a second, I almost didn't recognize her, as if her memory was wiped away. She stood up and beckoned me to follow. I didn't want to at first, but something told me to trust her. It was in my heart, not my mind. So I did, and she led me downstairs.

"Your brother is in my room. He'll catch up with you shortly.

"Mama? What are you talking about?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"This is where I have to let you go." I couldn't believe her words.

"Leave you?"

"After you found out who you were, I have to send you on your way with Rome. Your brother will follow later, with Byzantine," she explained.

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because I will only slow you down." She never spoke like this before.

"What? No way! What are you talking about?"

"Any attachment you have to your reborn life will keep your original self from its true potential. Once you have defeated the darkness that seeks you out, you can then come home." She then opened the door, and I saw Grandpa Rome sitting on the steps. He turned around with a small smile and stood up. 

"Mama..."

"Please, Feliciano, you must." I looked between her and Grandpa Rome. "Go to him," my heart said. "Stay with Mother," my mind argued. Mother always told me to listen to my heart, I just never thought it would say such a thing.

"Listen to it," she said quietly. I felt tears enter my own eyes and I wrapped my arms around her. I then nodded grimly and, with a heavy heart, stepped out of the house. Grandpa Rome and my mother exchanged unspoken words as if they were prepared for this day. He then started down the path, and with a deep breath, I followed. I took one last look at the only house I ever knew before feeling all those memories fade into a deeper part of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I said that since it's summer I would probably get more done and instead almost miss my deadline.


	7. Chapter 6

We walked down the hill where the house laid and into the forest that surrounded the back of the home and town.

"Grandpa Rome, where are we-a going?" I asked.

"To The Arena," he replied. I haven't been to The Arena in a while. The Arena is a place where all the nations and their children compete against one another using our powers. Each set of powers are divided into groups, or what my group calls Guilds. My Guild is called Weaponry. Those with Weaponry have two sets of skills. The first one, or stage one, is known in some places as Demon Weapons. Demon Weapons means that we can contort our bodies into any weapon that exists throughout the many planets and galaxies in the universe. Each of us is born with one main weapon, though, for example, mine is a Falchion, a weapon from the Renaissance.

Stage two is known as Requip magic. It's believed to originate from Earth Land, another planet in a different galaxy. With Requip magic, we can summon any weapon in existence, and requip into different armors which hold their own spells. For the longest time, Requip magic was believed to be inaccessible to Magic Users, a Guild where the members can utilize anything that falls into a magic category, until Japan's second son was able to utilize it. However, he is the only one who can handle the pressure and intensity so far. Like our weapon form, we are born with one main armor, with mine being Flight Armor.

Ludwig is set in a different Guild. His is Elemental, meaning he can control the Four Elements and their lesser known beings. Like us, they have a main element. His is one of the lesser ones, only I can't remember which right now.

Our children have their respective parent's magic. Rome and Verona have my magic, while Berlin has Ludwig's, but Berlin doesn't have mine, and Rome and Verona don't have Ludwig's. If two nations have children, then those children will have the magic of the country they personify. Say Japan and...England have children. England's capital will have England's magic, but Japan's capital will never have England's magic, and vice versa. If that capital had both of their parents' magic, then it would be too hard on their bodies and could paralyze them from using any magic. Anyway, back to where we left off.

"Grandpa Rome, why are we-a going to The Arena?"

"Just to check on it." We were soon well into the dense forest. Grandpa Rome picked up a nearby stick and started to draw the Weaponry magic circle. The circle began to glow red, and we both stepped in it. Everything turned red, and soon we were standing in the middle of The Arena. It still looked the same as always, with its high stone walls and the overhanging balconies for all the Guilds. The tapestries with each Guild's symbol hung from them.

Grandpa Rome walked ahead and stood a few feet in front of me. He held his hand out, and the Weaponry magic circle appeared before the Cat O' Nine Tails in his hand.

"Let's test your magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't get one out last week. I was getting ready for camp and was being lazy.


	8. Chapter 7

I blinked and smiled determinedly.

"Right!" I held my own hand out, and the magic circle appeared in its red glory before my Falchion. I took a fighting stance, and Grandpa Rome quickly brought down his Cat O' Nine Tails with full force. I jumped back as the many tails swung around me. The blade of my weapon would clink against the ends of them as I blocked the spears.

One of the tails wrapped around my arm, pulling me sideways and throwing me down onto the dirt below.

"Ok, now let's try Requipping." I nodded and summoned my Flight Armor. The familiar feel of the fur-lined, strapless shirt resting on my upper body accompanied with the short, fur-lined shorts brought a sense of nostalgia. The gold knee, arm, and shoulder armor trimmed with fur sparkled in the sunlight along with the iron boots that protected my feet.

Grandpa Rome didn't requip and brought his weapon down once more. My Flight Armor allowed me to move quicker than I normally could, so I easily dodged his attacks. As I went to attack, I saw something. I no longer saw Grandpa Rome in my path, but instead Berlin. He was standing there, covered in blood and bandages. His blue eyes had tears in them, and his fair skin was marked by long scars and bruises.

Then he was gone, and Grandpa Rome's elbow collided with my stomach, and I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Another one?" Grandpa Rome said. I took his extended hand and propped myself up.

"Y-Yeah..." His face turned soft.

"We're done for the day. Come on, let's go get cleaned up." He said and started to walk out of The Arena.

"O-Ok..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a chapter??? Shocking I know


	9. Chapter 8

I cleaned up in the Weaponry Guild washroom. Many things ran through my mind, and none of them were good.

"How can I defeat Diavolo at this rate?" I thought somberly. "I was doing so good at controlling this. Then he had to waltz in and ruin it all again!"

I used to be ranked average in the Guild. Not powerful, but not weak. Then World War Two came along and did a number on me, mostly with Germany and Berlin. Now, it's difficult for me to fight without seeing Berlin like that. I was starting to get better at controlling it, but then Diavolo came along and screwed it all up.

"Italy?" I heard Grandpa Rome say. I looked and saw him leaning in the doorway of the washroom.

"I know it's difficult," he said softly, and I looked away.

"I was doing so good," I said.

"And you'll get back to that state. Have faith."

"Faith?" I said, feeling anger suddenly. "Faith!? How can I when I have to start everything over and over!? How can I when I know that it is close to impossible of me ever defeating Diavolo!? I almost had it gone, and then he decided to step in!"  
  


"Italy," he said in a low voice, almost as a warning. I knew deep down that I would never have it truly gone. Even in death, it would stay.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "I just...I don't know..."

He walked over to me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. I understand the pain and anger you have, and I don't blame you." I felt a little better. Not a whole bunch, but just a little is just as good.

"Grandpa Rome...How did Diavolo come to be?" I wanted to change the subject. Actually, I just wanted to be alone, and I knew this was a shitty way to do it. I did regret it the moment I said it, and even more so when I saw his face melt.

"The truth? I don't entirely know myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuse as to why I didn't get one out last week? I was lazy. That's it.


	10. Chapter 9

The days passed as I continued my training with Grandpa Rome. Eventually, they became weeks, which then turned into months. However, I still felt no closer to progress, despite Grandpa Rome telling me I've been doing well. The visions I once had control of had gotten loose again, and it drives me mad with frustration and guilt. Frustration that I lost all that progress, and guilt knowing what went down on that day.

"Grandpa Rome," I started one day. "When will I see Romano again?" We were sitting on the top of a hill outside the city that The Arena resided in. The sky was clear, but off in the distance, the clouds were starting to gather, and I saw a look in his eyes that he knew to tread lightly.

"We'll see him soon," he started carefully. "I've sent a message to Byzantine. We'll see him soon."

I saw him visibly relax as the clouds dispersed. He knew he chose his words correctly. I simply nodded in response and turned back to gazing out at the woodlands that bordered the west of the city. Mountains rested in the north, and the south and east were caged by a beautiful sea.

Grandpa Rome then stood up.

"I'm going back, care to join me?" I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay here a while longer." He nodded in response.

"Alright. Try not to cause any trouble." Then he headed back into the city. I turned back to the woodlands that lay at the feet of the hills. They seemed peaceful, but I felt the pulse beat from within the woodlands strongly. I made sure Grandpa Rome was far away before standing up and heading towards the woodlands.

As I inched closer, the pulse became stronger, and to a human, would feel as if it were breaking their skull. For me, it only felt like a bad headache, which I knew I would pay for later. I just didn't care. I headed further into the dense woodlands until there was little to no light from the trees. The only hint of light was the small dots the seeped through the cracks in the leaves, and the dull silvery and golden tint of the Universal Border. 

Every planet has a Universal Border, and both the city and The Arena are a planet entirely on their own. I placed my hand on it, and almost jolted back from the stinging sensation it brought me. Had I been a Magic User, I might have been able to stand it better. Only Magic Users and their counters can handle the borders and fix them, and with Diavolo on the loose, it's important that they're found so they can rebuild the Universal Borders back to their original strength. The stinging sensation is nowhere near what it should be.

The border is losing its power, along with all the other borders, and it's all because of Diavolo's planet hopping. Should any of them break, it leaves the planet vulnerable. Which is why I need to get it together, so I can find my friends, and the Magic Users, because every planet is at risk the longer they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no wifi at home and I thought it would have been another week without updating any of my shit, but luck God destiny whatever was on my side, so here is another chapter!
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting to write in the accents, so I think I'll just stop because it kinda slows me down.
> 
> Mmm, almost forgot, I have, I guess concept art?, but I thought about posting that on DeviantArt and if you guys wanna see that then tell me or whatever you know the drill. It's shitty just to warn you


	11. Chapter 10

I sat in my room trying to read, only I could not focus on the words written on the pages. Instead, it was focused on the conversation I had earlier with Byzantine. I was able to catch him before he went to see Grandpa Rome, and asked how his and Romano's training went. I did get a little jealous when he said Lovi might be ready to face Diavolo soon, and I feel bad for feeling that way.

Anyway, I was knocked out of my thoughts by a maid knocking on my door. She told me that Lovi wanted to see me, so I put on a brave face and made my way to his room. When he opened it, I wrapped him up in a hug. 

"Lovi~!" I said happily despite the fact I was slowly dying inside. I was a little surprised when he hugged me back. "How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good," he answered. "And you?"

"I'm good Lovi!" He let me in and gave me the bed while he took a chair from the desk. "How was training?"

"It was good, although I almost killed Byzantine." 

"Oof." I let out a chuckle.

"How is your training Fratello?"

"It went okay, for the most part." I didn't bother hiding it. He would've guessed anyway.

"You remembered again." I nodded in response. 

"Yeah. I was doing well before. Now I lost it."

"You'll get it back."

"Not as easy though." A silence fell over us, and I cut it so I wouldn't wallow in more self-pity. "When you both got in, I talked to Byzantine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said you might be ready. He said you seemed to retain so much after being locked away for so many years."

"He did? He said that?"

"He did. Congratulations, Lovi." I tried hard to hide the envy in my voice, but I knew he caught it. I'm a shitty liar when it comes to my tone. Another silence settled over us, only this time it was broken by a knock. Lovi answered it, and I assumed he was talking to a maid. Then he motioned me to follow, which I did. I figured out we were walking towards Grandpa Rome's office. I never liked that place. It always made me feel small.

Once we were in, we sat in the large chairs in the corner and waited. Once he finished with what he was doing, he came over to us and talked business.

"Italy, I want you to start training with Byzantine. Romano, you will start training with me. Romano, both Byzantine and I believe you are close to being ready. Soon, you will start training against others. Italy, Byzantine will start helping you from now on. Once we are back to where we were, we'll continue where we left off. Understand?" Lovi and I both nodded, and he dismissed us. I knew both Grandpa Rome and Lovi saw the clouds gathering, but even in my anger, I didn't miss the rising wind. I just knew to not say anything on that subject to Romano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oWo WhAt'S tHiS


	12. Chapter 11

It was a new day, and I spent the first half of it by training with Byzantine in The Arena. He already told me where Grandpa Rome and Lovi were and thought it wise if we trained as well. That's how I found myself back in the middle of the battlefield. The tapestries embroidered with each Guilds' emblems swayed in the morning breeze. I immediately caught my own Guild's; two swords crossing each other like an x, with a ribbon running across the hilts. It was plain compared to some of the others, but I was alright with that. I thought it was perfect the way it was.

The sound of Byzantine drawing his sword snapped me back to reality.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and my Falchion appeared before me. I charged first, but he easily dodged my attacks and continued to do so for a while. That was until I twisted my body and drew my weapon upwards. It collided with his arm armor as he tried to pull it away.

"Good. Again." I kept trying to find openings and succeeded a few times. There were a few moments I thought I saw Berlin in the corner of my eyes, but the glare from the blades brought my attention back.

"You did well," Byzantine said afterward, "but try not to rely too heavily on the glares. Diavolo keeps his realm dark. There won't always be a light source to help you." I nodded in response, and we made our way back to the house we were staying at.

After a shower and meal, I wandered the streets of the city, and eventually found myself back at the border of the woodlands. I looked around before drawing my Falchion.

"Where I'm at, it will take too long to defeat Diavolo," I thought. "Let's speed up the process."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't really know what to put for this chapter


	13. Chapter 12

It was around the evening after I finished my mini-training session. In reality, I destroyed a bunch of trees, but they'll grow back in the morning. I tried to imagine the trees as Diavolo and actually managed to go a few minutes without seeing Berlin.

"Nice trim work," Byzantine's voice said behind me. "How was it?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't think I'll ever get there."

"Don't say that. I know you will. I've seen you do it before." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look, sometimes these things take time. Every one of us goes through something like this. The only thing we can do is be patient and continue forward." I thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Good. Can we head back now? I'm starving."

"Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP WITH A SODA ON THE SIDE


	14. Chapter 13

Byzantine and I were eating dinner when he received a letter. He opened it and read it quickly before folding it back up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Rome. He's called your Requip training on halt and has asked me to take you to the DWMA."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I get to train at the DWMA again?" He nodded.

"Yes! I love that place! There is always something new and exciting happening there! When do we leave?"

"Rome said he will speak to Lord Death first, then get back to us."

"Damn, I haven't seen Lord Death in ages! It'll be nice to see him again!" Byzantine chuckled at me.

"It's been a long day. I think it best I head up to bed."

"I thought you don't need to since you're...well...you know..." I stuttered.

"Dead? I don't always, but sometimes it's a nice refresher. I'll see you in the morning, Feliciano." He stood up and started up the stairway in the hall.

"Goodnight!" I called and stood up as well. I didn't walk to my room, though. Instead, I made my way to the library.

I opened the large doorways to the vast room lined with bookshelves. I wandered around looking for something interesting, and soon settled with a book on European folk tales. Then, I walked out to the little garden enclosed by iron gates outside the library. I lit a lantern and read on the bench. Eventually, I fell asleep on the page about Lorelei.


	15. Chapter 14

"Feli, wake up." a voice said. I groaned and opened my eyes to blinding sunlight. The outline of Byzantine stood over me. I sat up and the book fell out of my lap.

"What time is it?"

"9:30. Listen, I have some errands to run. I'll be back soon."

"Alright," I said. I watched him leave, his armor shining brightly in the sun. "You couldn't have just written a note?" I thought before picking the book up and heading inside.

I placed it back in the bookcase, then made my way to the kitchen. One of the cooks had breakfast made. I ate in silence before heading out.

"What can I do?" I thought. I could play pool, but I suck, so that wasn't the best idea. Then I thought about destroying some more magical trees out of anger, but I had no anger, so I didn't feel like doing that either. In the end, I went back inside and slept for a few hours. Then I found myself drinking some energy drinks I found in the kitchen. Eventually I received a letter from Lovi. He gave me a quick update on what he and Grandpa Rome were doing. It was nice to hear from him. I told Byzantine what Lovi told me, and he decided we should stay near home for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly do y'all even read this anymore?


	16. Chapter 15

We eventually received a letter from Lovi. He told us our old teacher Sid would let us use his classroom after school. Byzantine said we should leave as soon as possible, which wasn't too long after Lovi sent his message. I was happy to see my old teachers again. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've seen them. While waiting for school to end, Lovi and I ended up at a cafe close by.

"How was everything while I was gone?" he asked me.

"Things have been good. The border is fading, though. How about you? How was your training?"

"It went good."

"I'm glad." An uncomfortable silence laid over us. I couldn't take it, and I asked him something that has been on my mind for the longest time.

“Lovi,” I started slowly, “Do you think we’ll ever find them?”

“Find who? We know too many people.”

“You know who I mean. I’ve been thinking about Germany, Rome, Verona, Berlin. And I can tell you’ve been thinking about Spain, Naples, and Madrid. This whole process is taking too long. What if Diavolo gets to them? What if he then gets after the others, too? What if he gets Japan and his cities, America and his states, Canada and his territories, all of them? What if we’re the only ones to survive?” I rambled, and I could feel a slight sense of panic as I spoke.

“Feli, listen to me, we will find them. That I can promise. Every last one of us will make it out alive. You know why? Because all of us are too damn stubborn to die." He grabbed my shoulders gently yet firmly. "We are not going to let Diavolo take us out without a fight! We didn’t let him before, and we’re not going to do it again! This time, we understand what we’re dealing with. Our time has come, Feli, and we’re going to defeat him once and for all, even if it’s the last thing we do!”

By the end, he was panting for air. He let go of me but still kept my gaze. I felt something boiling inside me. I agreed with everything he said. If he's willing to stand with me, then I'll do the same with him. I will not let him go through this alone. We will stand together if it's the last thing we do.

I promise to everyone, to stand with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, YOU'RE APPROACHING ME?


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After millions of years, I have finally updated this story. Does it feel like it's going too slow? Is it getting worse?

Training came sooner than we expected. We met with Stein, and we first started with Lovi as the meister and me as the weapon. He did quite well, dodging Stein’s attacks fairly easily, and even landing a few blows himself. However, I could feel something was up. I don’t know how to explain it, but it was as if he was holding back, trying to attack very little. I made a mental note to ask him later. 

Soon it was my turn. I figured it would go as smoothly as my other training did. Lovi transformed into his Lance, and I got into position, and Stein into his. 

I attacked first, and Stein stopped me, which I expected. I jumped back and turned to another direction, deciding to attack at another angle. I thrusted at him, he stopped it. I tried again, and he still stopped me. I needed a new tactic. What I was worried about was why he hadn’t used his soul wavelength against me. I then first charged towards him then stopped. This tactic wouldn’t work and I knew it. 

“Fratello, why did you stop?” Lovi asked me.  I didn’t say anything but walked forward. Stein lifted a brow. 

“What do you think you are doing?” I shrugged. I knew he wasn’t confused. He’s a very smart man, and I knew that. I just needed him to think I didn’t. I kept Lovi in one hand, and if he fell for my plan, he would stop the attack on my left side instead of my right. I threw Lovi to my left hand, then right hand, then left, then right and struck Stein with the end handle. He blocked it, but I still got a hit on him ever so slightly. This dance went on for a while, with Stein blocking more of my attacks than ever. I was exhausted at the end, and Lovi had to help me to where we were staying. Before I left, I saw a look on Grandpa Rome’s face I hadn’t seen since the training began. 

He was proud of me.


End file.
